Heroes Became Exonaut!
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: After the war between aliens and predators, there was Kaiju coming out of the portal of the pacific ocean by an old foe. So Finn and his family and friends create giant mechs called Exonaut to face them all. The sequel of Hero Becomes Hunted!
1. Prologue

**Reminder: I do not own Adventure Time or Pacific Rim or Exonaut** **Robots besides fan made ones.**

**Kaiju:**** Gigantic Beast**

**Exonaut:**** External Warrior **

**Finn: **Three years after the war between the Xenomorphs and the Cyber-Yautja and then became a happy ending with OOO's regeneration thanks to PB. When I looked at the stars, I was worried that there are more threats like before coming. But I looked the wrong way. A giant mysterious glow appear underwater of the Pacific ocean. It turn out to be a giant portal called the Breach. When me and Flame Princess are married, a giant monster known as Kaiju terrorized OOO.

An axe headed monster that is about 300 ft. tall is seen destroying the candy kingdom, crushing buildings and houses, battling gumball guardians, and killing some candy people.

**Finn:** The first one made land at the candy kingdom. Luckily my wife use the fire kingdom's big volcano cannon to kill it. And it worked.

The giant creature's burn corpse is seen after being shot by the fire cannon. Few days it became a display at the turtle kingdom museum.

**Finn:**We were relief that it was over until we realized that it was the beginning of the Kaiju Invasion.

Another monster that is black and with yellow lines and have a horn on its head was seen attacks the goblin kingdom.

**Finn:**The second attack the goblin kingdom. Then the third hit Marauder Village. The fourth in lumpy space. The fifth in fire kingdom that destroyed the volcano cannon. More and more keep coming until we learn that this is never gonna stop.

Many Kaiju are seen attacking most kingdoms, villages, and valleys.

**Finn:** We did summon many allies including the Yautja but to weak since they battled some powerful Kaiju. At the grand OOO meeting we discussing about how we win this new war. Then we got the key to victory and hope, MOE. In order to fight monsters, we created monsters of our own.

Many workers, engineers, and working robots are seen creating giant mechanical robots.

**Finn:** The Exonaut was born. As we tested to control the Exonaut it causes some serious problems to a single pilot. So we used two or more pilots instead and it successfully worked out. We started winning multiple battles and even losing a few Exonaut to the stronger Kaiju. As the war between Exonaut and Kaiju passing time it became popular like their was toys, games, shows, costumes, movies, documentaries, books, comics, parody foods, and many merchandise about them. When we were winning, it all changed.

Next Page Coming


	2. Knifehead!

At the tree fort.

BMO: Warning! Warning! Guys! Kaiju attacking boats! Knifehead! Category 3!

Finn: Category 3 ALRIGHT! Dude wake up!

Finn is seen to be with long blonde hair and about his father's(Chris from Bravest Warriors) size. He woke up his pal Jake the magic dog.

Jake: I'm up. What Kaiju are we facing?

Finn: This Kaiju is larger and powerful than his category 3 pals. Knifehead!

Jake: Dude! Knifeheads are way tough to takedown!

Finn: Then lets see if Adventurer is strong enough to takedown the Knifehead.

Jake: You said it!

The guys gave each other a high five. Then they went into the basement garage revealing now to be a huge room with thousands of weapons and vehicles and last but not least their Exonaut. The Adventurer. This exonaut is a Mark-3 robot looked a lot like Finn and it has a sword and skull tattoos on its chest, Muscular metal arms and legs, its carries an axe, mallet, sword, and a blast gun.

Finn: Lets suit up!

The boys got in their robot and activated it. Then they reconnected the drift patch to each other and having memorial vision of what they remember the most. Finn contact with Princess Bubblegum

Finn: PB were gonna face a category 3! You copy?

PB: Loud and clear Finn. Were headed same as you about to do. Right Ripley 8.

Ripley 8: Oh I agree!

The clone of Ellen Ripley that died in Alien 3 as Bubblegum's Co-pilot. They also activated their exonaut Gobstopper. It looked like Princess bubblegum with golden banana swords and tech guns. Then it launches to fly up.

Finn: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Jake: I'm in your brain dude. Of course I am.

Finn: Then lets go fishing!

Jake: Knifehead here we come!

The giant garage door opens and release Adventurer to fight the Kaiju in the ocean with Gobstopper. In the ocean, catches a stormy waves, a boat filled with fishermen like beings was sail fast from the Kaiju.

Crew: Is it still behind us?

Crew: I not sure I don't see it.

Caption: Don't worry lads! We make it to dry land before the beast catches us!

As the boat is still sailing for the beach they encountered something that's chasing them. It rises up the ocean revealing to be the category 3 Kaiju: Knifehead. It looked a lot like a dinosaur/shark hybrid. It roared since it caught them until it was stopped by Adventurer who arrive just in time. The exonaut grabs the boat and puts it outside of the battle zone. Then two giants begin to fight. The Kaiju viciously swipes Adventurer few times. But this heroic exonaut punches the beast harder few times.

Jake: Time to bring out the mallet!

The exonaut brings the mallet and whack the monster down under the ocean. It didn't come out of the water for a few seconds, believing that its dead. Gobstopper has arrived after that.

Ripley: What did we missed?

Jake: You just miss the fight.

Dutch: You boys alright?

Finn: G. Dutch is that you?

Dutch: Yes. We see that you face another Kaiju. Well Done!

Dutch has became the general of all exonaut and in charge at MOE headquarters.

Robot: SIR! Its not over yet! The Kaiju signal is still active!

Dutch: WHAT!? Guys the Kaiju is still alive!

Suddenly Knifehead then rises quick to attack Adventurer, trying to rip it into pieces.

PB: HEY!

Gobstopper uses its gun to shoot the creature but it dodges from the blast and charges to another robot, knocking it down. Then it turns tables on the heroic exonaut again. It grabs the robot biting some parts. Then it grabs the head and about to crushing it and killing Finn and Jake. But Gobstopper got up and tackles Knifehead and stabbing on each side of its throat with banana swords.

Ripley: Got him!

Jake: Thanks!

Finn: Now lets fried this sushi!

Adventurer use its full charged blast gun to make a final moment with the beast. When Gobstopper got off of the monster then it is finally killed from that blast, exploding into pieces of flesh, bones, and blood.

PB: You boys alright?

Jake: Yea were good. And I told you Knifeheads were too tough!

Everyone laugh about what Jake said after they won this fight.

Dutch: Mission Accomplished.

Ripley: Soo how are your chicks doing?

Jake: My girl is doing good.

Finn: My gal is still excited for being Prego's! And I still cant believe were having another war like this.

PB: I know. First Mushroom war. Second Xenomorph war. And now this. I have some memory equipment with the Kaiju brains that I still working on and see who or what's behind this.

Next Page Coming.


	3. Easily Good to Hardly Worse

In the Nut kingdom were two more Kaiju are terrorizing. One is a millipede like dragon with 4 big horned antlers on the face and two on the tail named Death Slug. The other is like a giant ogre with 4 blue eyes and has thick armor on each shoulder, knee, and elbow called Thick Grudge. Suddenly another exonaut came in to stop the battle. This robot is controlled by Marceline and her boyfriend Marshall Lee. This exonaut is named Nightslasher. It is a vampire like robot with a red axe guitar and sharped metal hand claws.

Marshall: Time we put those big uglies into glowing squashes!

Marcy: You said it!

The exonaut begin to attack two Kaiju. It started on Thick Grudge and they both tugged each other. Nightslasher kicked him in the knuckles and he fell down in pain. Death slug charges the robot, tackles it and trying to squeeze it into pieces but Nightslasher uses its metal claw to break from the kaiju's trap. Then it uses the axe guitar to cut out some horns off of Death Slug. Now the slug beast is cut in half to death by the axe guitar.

Marshall: Giant slug sandwich is now on the menu!

Then Thick Grudge got up and attack again. So Nightslasher uses its another secret weapon. Dark laser eyes. Its eyes zaps the creatures eyes to make it dark blinded. While that the dark exonaut makes its kill by cutting its head off. The corpse of the Kaiju collapse and the nut people of nut kingdom cheered.

Marshall: Way a go babe!

Marcy: You did the same Lee.

A transmission came from Finn.

Finn: How you all guys doing?

Marshall: Doing awesome dude. How's the Kaiju hunt?

Finn: We just took down a category 3 Kaiju Knifehead!

Marcy: DUDE! Those guys are tough to kill!

Finn: Not for us, besides any Kaiju that is stronger than that, always easy to kill.

**Few weeks later**

Weeks passing, many hundreds of exonaut were completely destroyed since the category 4 Kaiju class appeared. But few exonaut still existing around.

_List of Exonaut Remaining_

**Adventurer:** Mark-3

Pilots: Finn & Jake(OOO Heroes)  
Armor:40%  
Strength:80%  
Speed:80%

**Gobstopper:** Mark-2

Pilots: Princess Bubblegum & Ripley 8 (Smart Mutants)  
Armor:20%  
Strength:100%  
Speed:80%

**Nightslasher:** Mark-4

Pilots: Marceline & Marshall Lee (Vampire Demons)  
Armor:20%  
Strength:100%  
Speed:100%

**Sentinel Magnus:** Mark-5

Pilots: Royce & John Connor (Human Heroes)  
Armor:100%  
Strength:100%  
Speed:100%

**Beast Hunter:** Mark-4

Pilots: Zeta & Cougar (Yautja Predators)  
Armor:100%  
Strength:80%  
Speed:40%

**Volcanas Lava:** Mark-4

Pilots: Furnace & Torcho (Flame Beings)  
Armor:60%  
Strength:60%  
Speed:60%

**Chowder Mouth: **Mark-3

Pilots: The Frog Brothers  
Armor:80%  
Strength:40%  
Speed:40%

**Lumpy Atlas: **Mark-2

Pilots: Monty & Lenny (Lumpy Space Beings)  
Armor:100%  
Strength:20%  
Speed:40%

**Kaiju Reaper:** Mark-4

Pilots: The Skeleton Boys  
Armor:60%  
Strength:60%  
Speed:80%

**Frosty Warlock: **Mark-4

Pilots: Ice King & Abracadaniel (Wizards)  
Armor:80%  
Strength:80%  
Speed:80%

Next Page Coming


	4. Grand Royal Meeting

At the Candy Kingdom in the morning, Princess Bubblegum has finally finished the Kaiju memory machine.

PB: Phew! Finished! Now I can gain some answers of their origin.

She puts a memory helmet on her head and before she could activate, she recorded her diary now.

PB: This is Princess Bubblegum, and I'm finally finish with the memory project and now I am going to the mind of Kaiju to see the origins. Signing out now.

Now she activated the brain and she is getting some memories of the Kaiju. As she got there she saw a familiar being creating many Kaiju with giant skeleton parts of some power creatures like dinosaurs, sharks, dragons, humanoid giants, giant bugs, and many things. He clones them into a thousands. When they are alive they were sent to the portal to attack OOO. One of them that the creator is working on is very bigger than the others. Before she could get a good look of that gigantic figure she sees the creator face that she know about him. Suddenly the memory stops and she got back to the real world. Bubblegum was shocked and horrified that the creator was...

PB: The Lich!

At the grand royal OOO meeting were the lords are arguing about losing many exonaut to the category 4 Kaiju army.

Turtle King: General Dutch the exonaut project is about to fall as we have 10 of them left.

Dutch: I know sir but those exonaut were very stronger as we thought. We been trying to find the portal of were they came from but-

King Turtle: But will be get destroyed what ever happens if we find the portal. Maybe be poisoned from toxic radiation or attack by an army of Kaiju that guarded the portal.

Marauder Leader: Yea! No way those big chumps can wipe us all out!

Flame Prince: Sir! We can't just keep this up forever! We need to destroy every life of those toxic demons for good.

King Turtle: I know.

Lumpy Space King: Well 10 exonaut were very stronger than every exonaut like Sentinel I mean he kills almost a hundred of Kaiju including category 4 types as the others did.

Slime Princess(SP): Well it maybe true but what if they are not strong enough to destroy a stronger Kaiju in the future.

Dutch: Then will just test them how strong they are.

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum came in with the news.

Turtle King: Princess Bubblegum?

PB: There's something you all need to know! The Kaiju came from a dimensional world and they were created by the Lich!

Everyone was shocked to hear that! Except Dutch that he doesn't know who the lich is.

Dutch: The Lich?

PB: An evil sorcerer will wanted to destroy all life in the universe!

Dutch: Okay now that's not so good.

PB: Indeed. And know he figured a way to make that happen is to create those colossal bioengineered beings to wipe us out first and he also create a huge one that is bigger than all and I can't tell before the memory stopped.

Turtle King: Hmmm. I'm pretty sure that some of you are right about our exonaut being stronger. And what ever the lich is create something powerful. We have to face our huge darkest hour.

At the Fire Kingdom were Finn in his flame shield mode slept with his pregnant wife Flame Princess(or you can call her flame queen). He got up and check out the sky and he feels down since he lost Susan Strong to Black 2.0(Berserker Predator). Flame Princess woke up and sees Finn.

FP: You okay?

Finn: Yea. Except that Susan was gone. I wonder she was human like me.

FP: Its okay Finn. She up there being proud of you saving this world from the dark serpents.

Finn: Yea. And know were facing a Kaiju war.

FP: Well we can win that war too.

The couple laugh and kiss as they go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. While that they see a Kaiju covered in blades on the T.V. terrorizing some dinosaurs at Mesozoic Park.

Reporter: Mesozoic Park is being under attack by Mutavore the category 4 Kaiju! Luckily the strongest silver exonaut Sentinel Magnus has arrive to take the beast down!

The flawless Sentinel is seen beating Mutavore and uses its chest missile to destroyed the creature. The Kaiju collapse in defeat.

The TV show its pilots Royce and his partner John Connor who are being interviewed.

John: Yea. It was always easy to beat every Kaiju with no scratch on us. In fact, that Kaiju was Sentinel Magnus's 100th kill today, making it a awesome perfect record!

Finn: Lucky.

Suddenly outside the Yautja ship and its exonaut Beast Hunter came to fire kingdom. Finn and Flame Princess came out to see who it was. The showed Amazon who is now the king of predators.

Finn: Been a long time friend.

Amazon: Believe so my human friend.

Next Page Coming


End file.
